Prior RTLS employ 2.4 Ghz WiFi signal saturation to “ping” tracked devices as the monitored devices move from location to location. The current systems rely on time of flight RF signals for location estimation. Time of flight systems, no matter what frequency and modulation technique, will not work correctly on liquid assets due to variation in attenuation of RF signals. Prior art also requires very precise timing for time of flight measurements and thus are more costly than the proposed solution. Geographic Positioning Satellite (GPS) based systems are also very expensive for a large number of objects and GPS is not effective or reliable without clear line of sight between the objects tracked and the satellites.